Small Elsamaeda
by Miss Usami
Summary: Small Elsa is a new student to Hope's Peak Academy for the Amazingly Talented and/or Incredibly Rich. Due to her small size (less than five centimetres tall), she is shunned and bullied by her peers. That is, until one fateful day...


"Have you seen the new transfer student?"  
"Barely. She's so tiny, I'm afraid I'm going to step on her or something."  
"I know what you mean - she's like a little doll."  
"More like a doll's doll."  
Elsa grimaced. She knew they knew she could hear them (how could she not? The giants' voices rung in her  
ears), and their words stung. She knew she was small. Why was everyone so hung up on it ?  
What was worse was due the fact she could be squished in the school's hallways at any moment, she had to be  
carried in a teacher's hand at all times when outside a classroom.  
The next time she was in the teacher's hand, she noticed she wasn't alone.A tall (well, compared to her - he actually couldn't be more than 5 centimetres tall), thin boy with messy pinkish-white hair, green eyes and a green hoodie to match was sitting next to her. His curious eyes met hers.  
"Hello there," was all he said after a few moments of silence, his face contorting into an awkward grin.  
"Aren't... aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Elsa replied nervously.  
"Ah...! Please excuse me... I was just distracted by your, well," He started.  
"My smallness?" Elsa finished.  
"Yes, I... yes," He said, "But, um, my name is Nagito Komaeda. It's nice to meet you."  
"I'm Elsa of Arendelle... but everyone calls me small Elsa."  
"Ah... Elsa is a pretty name," Komaeda said simply, but his face flushed and he wiped his brow with his hoodie's sleeve, "J-just like you-your dress. That is also very pretty. Excuse me for asking, but where  
did you get it from?"  
"Well, it was made for me," Elsa said, blushing slightly, "by the royal tailor."  
Komaeda's eyes widened. "Royal?"  
"Yes... I am the princess of Arendelle, after all. It is only natural... and before you say anything, no, no one else is as small as I am in Arendelle."  
"I wouldn't dream of saying that, your hope-inspiring highness," Komaeda replied nervously, and he wiped his face with his sleeve again. Elsa's nose unwillingly scrunched up.

They sat in silence again for a few more minutes until they were both dropped off at their next class, the class teacher wasn't there yet. There was only once desk left, so they both sat on top of it (they were too small to use chairs).  
Minutes passed and their teacher still didn't show up. The chatter amongst the class grew planned to attempt to talk to Komaeda again (after all, he was the only other small person she knew) but her thoughts were interrupted by some girls approaching their desk.  
"These two are a match made in heaven, don't you think, Saionji-chan?" said Enoshima, one of the most popular girls in school.  
"I absolutely agree, Big Sis Enoshima! These two freaks were born for each other!" Saionji replied.  
"And we have just the thing to help them get to know each other more, don't we, Saionji-chan?"  
"What... what are you going to do?" Elsa asked. They simply grinned in return as Saionji pulled a box out from behind her back. Komaeda and Elsa gasped.  
Enoshima and Saionji quickly picked them up and dropped them into the box, locking the outside.  
"Have fun, you two!" they laughed and high fived like evil teenagers do.  
"Oh no!" Elsa said, and she and Komaeda tried to break open the box. But it wouldn't budge.  
"Whatever shall we do?" Elsa cried, plopping onto the floor.  
"There's nothing we can do... I'm afraid we'll just have to wait until someone notices we're missing," Komaeda sighed, sitting next to her.  
"If only I weren't small," Elsa lamented, resting her head against Komaeda's shoulder. Komaeda blushed. "W-  
well, there's nothing wrong with being small... it's the big people who are the problem," He stuttered.  
Elsa nodded in agreement.  
"Komaeda-san," Elsa said, "does it feel... hot in here to you?"  
"Huh?!" Komaeda exclaimed.  
"No, really," Elsa said, "and it feels like it's getting lighter in here, too. And it smells like smoke." They both happened to turn their heads to the right. There was a lighted match in the corner!  
They both screamed. They knew the match could kill them if it spread any more.  
Elsa knew what she had to do. Before she could think it through, her gloves were off and she sprayed some ice magic at the fire. The fire stopped being fire and started being ash.  
"Small Elsa-san," Komaeda said, astonished, "how did you do that?"  
Elsa buried her face in her hands (but she put her gloves on first cuz otherwise she would've frozen her  
face), "Oh, my secret has been revealed! I have ice powers, Komaeda-san!"  
"That's... so cool...!" Komaeda said. Then I came in out of nowhere and punched him in the face because of his pun. But then I reversed time so that never happened. Because I can do that.  
Anyway Elsa said "You really think so...?"  
And Komaeda said "Yeah!"  
Elsa blushed. Komaeda blushed. They looked into each others eyes and...  
"But with youuuu (but with youuu)  
I see your face (I found my place)  
and it's nothing like I've ever known befoooore  
Love is an open dooooooor!" They sang to each other. Then they hugged and Elsa kissed Komaeda on the cheek...:O  
"Do you want to get out of here?" Elsa asked Komaeda.  
He nodded.  
"We should go back to Arendelle," Elsa said, "and I'll introduce you to my parents and little sister and we can become the King and Queen of Arendelle,"  
"Yes," Komaeda said, "I'm an orphan and I have no family, so I'm up for that."  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Elsa said, and she used her ice powers to break the box. Then she froze Enoshima and Saionji and no one cared cuz they were jerks lol. Then small Elsa and Komaeda flew back to Arendelle, got married and became the king and queen.  
The end

**a/n follow cucomber and milllion on tumblr**


End file.
